Queen Victoria
Queen Victoria war von 1837 bis 1901 Königin des Vereinigten Königreiches von Großbritannien und Irland und von 1876 bis 1901 Kaiserin von Indien. Sie litt an Hämophilie (Bluterkrankheit), die sich auch an direkte Nachkommen weiter vererbte. Die Königin trifft den Doctor und gründet Torchwood Der Fünfte Doctor trifft Victoria im Jahr 1863, als sie gerade um ihren verstorbenen Mann trauert (Empire of Death). Der Zehnte Doctor und Rose Tyler begegnen im Jahr 1879 der Königin des Vereinigten Königreiches in Schottland, als diese mit der Kutsche unterwegs nach Schloss Balmoral ist, da ein umgestürzter Baum auf den Schienen die Fahrt mit dem Zug unterbrach. Nachdem der Doctor sich als von höchster Stelle beauftragter Beschützer der Queen ausweist, begleiten er und Rose Victoria zum Torchwood-Anwesen, wo man die einbrechende Nacht verbringen will. Dort hat sich eine Gruppe von Mönchen eingenistet, die alles versuchen, um die Königin mit einem außerirdischen Werwolf-Parasiten zu infizieren, damit dieser das Imperium des Wolfs einläutet. Gemeinsam mit dem Hausherrn, dessen Gemahlin, den Hausangestellten und einem riesigen Diamanten, den die Königin bei sich hat, gelingt es dem Doctor, den Werwolf unschädlich zu machen. Dafür werden er und Rose von Queen Victoria zu Rittern geschlagen, um dann sofort für immer aus dem Königreich verbannt zu werden. Zum Schutz vor dem Doctor und all den unbekannten Gefahren auf und außerhalb dieser Welt, die dem Königreich schaden können, gründet Victoria das Torchwood-Institut. Unklar bleibt, ob sie von dem Werwolf gebissen wurde. Die Bluterkrankheit, an der Queen Victoria litt, wurde von Rose und Doctor dahingehend interpretiert (Tooth and Claw). Im Jahre 1883 plant Josiah Samuel Smith, die Queen zu töten, was der Siebte Doctor jedoch verhindern kann (Ghost Light). Im Jahr 1894 will man die Königin durch eine Uhrwerk-Wachsfigur ersetzen. Henry Gordon Jago und George Litefoot können dies vereiteln (The Wax Princess). 1899 inspiziert Victoria das Torchwood-Institut in London und lernt dabei Cpt. Jack Harkness kennen, mit dem sie sich auf die Jagd nach einer gefährlichen Kreatur begibt (The Victorian Age). Im selben Jahr wird eine Rede der Königin zum 20jährigen Bestehen des Instituts aufgezeichnet, die man noch in der fernen Zukunft im Torchwood-Archiv anhören kann (The Torchwood Archive). Weitere Bezüge thumb|200px|Eine TARDIS als Monument der Queen Der Dritte Doctor erwähnt, er sei bei der Krönung Victorias dabei gewesen (The Curse of Peladon). In der künstlichen Realität der Matrix materialisiert die TARDIS des Masters als Statue der Queen (The Ultimate Foe). Elizabeth X. erwähnt die verhängnisvolle Bekanntschaft des Zehnten Doctors mit Victoria (The Beast Below) Im 25. Jahrhundert gibt es im New Earth System einen Planeten, der nach Victoria benannt wurde (The Dogs of Doom). In einer alternativen Zeitlinie verliebt sich Victoria in Cpt. John Hart und heiratet diesen. Der ermordet Victoria dann, um selbst den Thron zu besteigen (The Death of Captain Jack). Die reale Victoria thumb|130px Victoria (deutsch auch Viktoria, eigentlich Alexandrina Victoria von Kent; * 24. Mai 1819 im Kensington Palace, London; † 22. Januar 1901 in Osborne House, Isle of Wight) war von 1837 bis 1901 Königin des Vereinigten Königreichs von Großbritannien und Irland und trug ab 1876 als erster britischer Monarch und zweiter Mensch überhaupt den Titel Kaiser von Indien. *Victoria in der Wikipedia Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Menschen (19. Jahrhundert)